How to go from fake to real dating
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Lila claims to be dating Chat Noir and everyone seems to believe her that is until people start to think Marinette is the one dating him. Can Lila s lie be the catalyst that will allow for the true love between Marinette and Adrien to blossom ?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien had enough of Lila. He usually was more of the passive type and let the truth come out on its own but this was too much. Everywhere you looked there were magazines and news talking about the scandalous affair between Chat Noir and Lila. It all started with some pictures taken from poor angles during a saving and she taking advantage of the rumors by confirming them.

His worst fear was that somehow Ladybug would believe it. What if this ruined his chances with her?

No. this needed to be stopped. Sure he could deny it as his alter-ego but the girl was foxy and an expert of bending the truth. It would be his word against hers and it would even empower her more because as his experience told him, it would only blow up the story even more. He had to finish this somehow during morning time and as Adrien.

"That's a lie. " he said angerly

" How would you know that ?"

Adrien´s brain froze " because ...because " so many languages and words he knew and that was all he could say? " He is actually dating ..." Who? he asked himself. He couldn't say Ladybug because she would be so mad. He needed a name and fast and that's when Marinette walked into the classroom

" Me. I'm dating chat. It's okay you don't need to cover for me anymore, Adrien. It's true me and him are … are... a couple" Marinette interrupted the blond and struggled with her words still not believing she was doing this.

He was shocked and merely let it play along, nodding as the bluenette declared her undying love for his alter ego. She praised his charm, jokes, sexiness, and Adrien barely was able to keep a straight face. He had no idea why she was doing this but he was sure he would find out.

What he didn't know was that the bluenette was tired of seeing Lila and Chat together everywhere. She wasn't jealous at all, it just bugged her. She knew Chat could have many flaws but his loyal and stubborn heart were his best qualities. She praised him and his committed heart and that was the reason she knew it was nothing more than gossip.

She wanted to follow Adrien´s advice and wait for the lies to be exposed but it was taking too long. Besides if Lila messed with her kitty then she messed with her.

During the day Adrien desperately tried to talk to Marinette but she was always cornered with people making questions. Lila also followed, laughing at her and asking her how could she say those things about her man. But in the blond´s opinion, the bluenette put out a good fight claiming it was one's word against the other. By the end of classes, everyone was split upon who they should believe.

It was as he was walking out of class, he saw Marinette disguised herself with fencing equipment and go to the locker rooms that he chose to follow her

He sneaked a peek enough to see her and a flying pink thing around her. He would have gasped but he was afraid it would alert her of his presence so he covered his mouth and listened.

" Why did you do that Marinette? It's so dangerous and a lie " the pink creature talked and the blond couldn't deny it anymore that it was Ladybug´s kwami talking, meaning that Marinette had to be his lady. A genuine smile appeared on his lips knowing his bugaboo was so close

" I know Tikki but it's not fair . Chat might not be perfect but at least he would know better than to date that liar. I just couldn't take more of it. Poor of him, having people saying he is dating someone he's not "

"Isn't that what you were doing ?"  
"I was defending him " Marinette defended pouting

"So it wasn´t jealousy ?"  
"What? No! I told you it doesn´t matter how many times chat declares his love for Ladybug me. I only have eyes for Adrien ." Suddenly her blue eyes went wide and Adrien even feared she had spotted him but lucky no, instead she just realized that he just like as everyone must think that she is with Chat "Tikki, I just ruined my chances with Adrien. He thinks I´m with Chat and guys like him are my type and now he will never date me and I will forever be alone "

" Calm down, I doubt that is what he is thinking ." The blond nodded to what the ladybug kwami said. No, it was definitely what he was thinking

" Unless … I know! I say that because of my outing the relationship, chat broke up with me. Then Adrien being the good guy he is will give me support and we end up together with our three kids and hamster " A smile crept into Adrien´s mouth. His lady had their future all planned out. Instead of creepy and weird he took it as endearing and sweet.

He then left . Today he had learned a lot in school His lady was close to him and loved him, well his civilian self at least, but it was a start and once his new plan was over he would know for sure that her love was true.

With a playful grin on his face, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow so that he could begin his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the support, you are all so amazing! **

Everyone gathered around to see the famous Chat noir with roses waiting in front of the Collège Françoise Dupont.

No matter how much people wanted to know he remained his seemingly calm self even as people gathered around and took pictures and gossiped if he was there for Marinette or Lila

It was at this awful nerve-wracking period of waiting for his bugaboo that he realized how tired he was. Adrien´s night had been long with him planning and preparing than he also had to start his day early so that he had time to do everything.

As soon as he arrived at school he immediately excused himself from Alya and Nino claiming to be going to the bathroom. He didn't have time to waste because he still had gorgeous red roses to buy and also give them to Marinette before classes started.

He transformed in search of the prettiest roses. This was going to take a while but he was hoping that she would be slightly late and he would have time to catch her once she arrived And for his luck she still wasn´t there when he arrived. He once more looked at the flowers, praying she would like them.

He messed up his hair even more and did his best to remain calm. On the outside, he seemed chilled and cool but inside he was freaking out. He repeated to himself over and over that it was just Marinette but that was the problem. Ladybug wasn't a stranger. She was amazing Marinette. If he screwed up he would lose the love of his life and one of his best and closest friends at the same time. But the payoff, if the case he succeeded, would be huge because it would make Marinette go from just a friend to a girlfriend.

Suddenly as to snatch him back to reality his cat hears picked up Marinette´s voice at a distance " I´m going to be so late...why did I oversleep? why did my alarm didn't go off ..."

Taking a deep breath, he waited for her to actually come in the school to then start walking towards her. His pace was slow but confident while she was a fast running suddenly she saw him and did her best to slow down It worked and she stopped barely in time not to fall over him.

" What are you doing here ?" she asked now noticing people hadn't gone to class and instead were just waiting to see what was going on. Everyone eyes were on her and that made her nervous

" Wanted to spend time with my girlfriend " He answered with a bright smile and she saw the roses on his hands

" what ? " she gasped surprised. Was this a joke? Was she still sleeping?

With his classic yet oddly reassuring grin he told her "Don't be afraid, princess. Now that everyone knows we are together we can finally show our love "

In slow motion, he began leaning for a kiss. Just as he expected however to his disappointment, she pushed him away slightly. She also had a plan of her own

"NO! We can't be together. we have to end this. I´m sorry but it´s too dangerous for me. You can't date a civilian, I can't even kiss you goodbye because it would hurt too much. It's over " She stated while clearing some tears of her eyes.

He held back a laugh seeing her fast thinking and acting skills work together was amazing. It was hard to believe this girl was his lady. How was it possible that he still knew so little about her? Even now he was learning new things about her; she was a terrible liar.

"No. I will protect you with my nine lives because you are the one I love "

Despite trying to play his part he still spoke truly and kneeled. He also wasn't the best actor, for some reason he nerve went from model to the big screen like his mother and that was because he also was terrible with acting but he didn´t need to be good because his words were as honest as they come

"Chat " she was about to finish with everything but he stopped her with those green eyes and by giving her the flowers. She knew him well enough to see through his flirting and jokes and could tell there was meaning behind his words. Was he beginning to fall for her civilian self?

As if to prove her right with a blush he spoke

"The roses don't compare to your are beauty. I guess what I am trying to say is please don't leave me "

Now it was her turn to blush. Her plan was to end this right now but here she was all flustered. The fact everyone had an aww look on everyone´s face also didn´t help

"hum … hum " she babbled

Slowly and nervously he got up and placed his arm around her. She didn´t react and merely followed along as he began taking her for a stride

" what exactly are you planing? why did you do all of this" she whispered as they walked away from curious eyes and into the locker rooms.

"First because you deserve gifts and second I´m doing this because I´m hoping this will make me and ladybug closer. If I am with someone so pretty and amazing like you that will allow me to prove to her I´m boyfriend material "

" So you aren't in love with me ?"

"you know I only have eyes for the girl behind the ladybug mask " He answered with a grin

" That's a relieve. Listen about the lie I was only trying to get Lila away. I never wanted this to be a real thing. There is this boy I love and fake dating you kinda messes it up "

"Don't worry, I promise to help you with Adrien " Chat smirks

She gasped " You know ?"

"Who doesn't ? " he asked, repeating the same words Plagg had told him when he arrived home and questioned his kwami about Marinette being Ladybug and his civilian self being her crush.

"Fine but how are you going to help ?"

" Give me a chance. Let me take you on a date…" she was quick to give him a suspicious look but he was even faster to save it "this is just to make our relation seem legit, in return, I promise you a completely romantic date with Adrien"

Marinette laughed " How exactly are you going to do that ?"

" Trust me. Adrien and I are very close "

"Don't believe you? "she said crossing her arms. She knew Chat to be trustworthy and loyal but it was just too good to be true. There was no way Adrien would be friends with chat.

"Would I ever lie to you ?" He asked

This made Marinette rethink. Adrien was friends and nice with everyone and maybe Chat had saved his life or something. That was just the amazing kind of man he was being able to get along with all people

" No, so I guess the only thing to determine is when are we going on a date? "

Happier than a kid during Christmas he answered "Tomorrow. I would say for you to dress pretty but you look breathtaking in anything so ."

She rolled her eyes at him but he quickly kissed her hand. The way he did that mixed with all the flirting he did finally got to her and made her blush She cursed her cheeks and those total cheep lines. She almost as was red as her ladybug suit.

With that, he gave her a kiss on her burning cheek and left or so she thought because he actually just closed the door and eased dropped to the rest

" I ...can't believe his nerve ...he … he ...just ... and then ...how can " She mumbled while smelling the roses

Tikki flew out seeing the incoherence sentences on her master "Are you okay ?"

" I'm ...fine and I'm only doing this for chat … I meant Adrien. This is just so that I can have my date with chat ...Adrien. My feelings are for Chadrien ... Adrichat ... Adrien "

" Are you sure you are okay ?" Tikki asked clearly not believing Marinette

" Absolutely , You think roses and flattery are what will make fall in love with chat? He is too childish, immature and says way too many puns, unlike Adrien. Oh, perfect Adrien. Have I ever told you how perfect he is? "

Chat although a little sad by her words wasn't about to give up. She obviously had to see his civilian self in a different way. It was a good thing that showing her his more fun side as Adrien was always part of his plan . This was necessary not only so that she could accept him for himself but also because it would probably be the side she would be more comfortable around.

Lucky for him she was in his class and that gave him the chance to show her the real Adrien and hopefully, after everything, her love would remain.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was lucky Chat had given her those flowers because it allowed her the chance to hide her flustered face as everyone questioned her. Marinette was suffocating with all the classmates around her.

Alya and Nino tried to put everyone far away and the bluenette was thankful for that but with the reporter already warning her friend that she wanted her answers once this whole was over, Chat´s fake girlfriend was scared.

Chloe meanwhile claimed that at least the bluenette finally found someone worthy of her, an alley cat. Marinette would be mad if she wasn't so busy dealing with everyone's questions

Lila and Adrien weren't part of this whole mess because neither was in class. The blond was busy dropping his transformation and Lila was busy arguing with Gabriel Agreste.

" You promised me Adrien but now people think I'm a liar and I'm still not dating your son. I never would even have said I was dating that alley cat if it hadn't been for you. You spread the news and asked me to play my part and now ?... That idiot made me look bad by admitting his dating Marinette! Seriously it isn't enough that he is a loser but he also has terrible taste, first Ladybug and then Marinette? He would be lucky to date me. You have to fix this and make me and Adrien a couple"

" I understand your frustration and I will do what I can. In the meantime please find out all you can about Marinette´s and Chat relationship. I promise it will be worth it"

"Fine but by the end Adrien better be mine or else you will regret crossing me "

" You have my word"

With that, the call was over and Natalie was quick to warn "Are you sure about using Lila this way? She might be dangerous"

Gabriel laughed "She is harmless. She is almost as foolish and delusional as Chloe. Granted she might have some more brain cells but not enough too understand that my intention is never my son to be with her. Like I was going to let my son date just anyone "

Back in class, everyone was still so focused on the bluenette and the roses and how much of a liar Lila was that no one noticed Adrien walking in late.

Casually and sifly he puts his stuff on Alya´s spot. Immediately the reporter noticed this and her eyes went wide and she dashed to the blond.

"You do know she is dating Chat, right ?" she warned

" Do you really think I would try to make a move on her? Cats are territorial and I'm sure I wouldn't wanna mess with him. She is his ."

Alya seemed to believe it and sat on Adrien´s usual sit. The teacher had just walked in and people around Marinette had begun to disperse.

The bluenette gave a sigh of relief and fell to her chair not even noticing the blond on her side.

" I see chat is the perfect boyfriend " Adrien pointed out looking at the flowers.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun but quickly realized it wasn´t Alya on her side but instead It was Adrien

" what-tttt-aree.-yyodoingg herrr-e ?"

" Alya and Nino wanted to be together so I changed sits. Hope you don´t mind "

"Not at all " she answered blushing and quickly looked at the blond next to her. She couldn´t let him believe she was dating chat " I´m not really dating him, it's just "

"Relax I know , he told he ."

"Good " she admitted in relieve

They exchanged smiles and Marinette tried to focus by taking her books and listening to the teacher.

That was until Adrien whispering straight to her hear "Would it be that bad if you were his girlfriend? "

She chuckled thinking it was a joke but by his serious expression, she realized he wasn't kidding.

"Me and chat noir? I think we would be like a cat and mouse ."She laughed at her own joke but then began to think "well sometimes I think he jokes too much and flirts ALOT but other times I like it. He is a hopeless romantic and loyal so I know I could trust him. Maybe it would work but I don't have feelings for him! Absolutely!Completely !100 percent! Don´t! have feelings for him. I mean I like him as a cat well maybe more because he is human. yeah I like him as I like a human. Besides he is so stubborn that he would never stop loving Ladybug "

"But what if he fell in love with you ?"

"Well I trust Chat with my life but for me, he is a very good pun-loving friend. If my heart wasn't already taken... perhaps, but this is only to help him with liar Lila and nothing more "

" That's supuuur nice of you " he said feeling proud of his pun

" Seriously ,cat puns ? Please tell me you are kitting "

" I´m pawsitive you like them " he said with a grin

"Please, I think cat puns are a cat-astrophe besides try as you might you could never beat the pun master that is chat. I´m pretty sure he puns in his sleep. Maybe you should ask him for some help if you like puns "

This was enough for his jaw to drop for the of the class


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm actually looking for a beta reader. If anyone of you readers wants to do it, please Pm me. I honestly prefer a fan than anyone else. Enough of that, just enjoy**

Adrien along with Alya helped Marinette sneak away and be able to get home for lunch. With a lot of begging the blond managed his father to allow him to eat there .this was his dream come true. He was eating lunch next to his lady

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us about chat ?"

" Yeah, girl why didn't you tell me ?" Alya joined the bluenette´s parents

" It was new . " she defended

" I knew that cat would come around and love my daughter. Everyone loves my daughter " Tom said with a smile

Adrien almost choked remembering Weredad . He had been oblivious enough to refuse his lady. He was so caught up reliving that fight and that day he didn´t notice Tom and Sabine leaving for the bakery.

"So when is your next date ?" Alya asked Marinette

"Tomorrow," she said calmly and the blond smiled. One more day and he would have his date with his lady

"it's still hard to believe my bestie is dating chat noir. I mean you know I love superheroes and you don't even tell me ?" Alya continued

"I'm sorry Alya but if it helps I will answer all your questions " Marinette offered

"After school then " Alya suggested

"Actually it can´t be. I have to meet Luka. He is going to show me the song he wrote for me " the bluenette said with a huge smile. She was happy to go be with him and also that it would buy her more time to hopefully get chat and create a plan on how to do this and what to tell people.

"Does chat know ?" her bestie asked bringing the bluenette back

"He doesn't know but I'm sure he would be fine with it"

Adrien was so not fine with it. Sure Marinette might love him but she also seemed to like Luka. Lucky Alya came to his rescue

" He might be jealous that you are hanging out with Luka. Everyone knows how close you both are and cats tend to be territorial ´

"Please, he isn't a real cat and I'm sure he won't mind. " Marinette insisted

Of course, the blond minded his competition wowing his girl. Why was he writing songs for her?

Feeling sick with this news the blond excused himself to the bathroom

" I can't let her go out with him "

" Why not? She is just his friend " Plagg snickered

" Real funny Plagg. I can't let her fall in love with him "

" What can you do to stop it ?"

" Maybe chat should visit her tonight "

Happy with his new plan, he left the bathroom and joined everyone. The day carried on with Adrien baffled seeing Marinette laugh at all of his jokes. She even said he should pun more. With some practice, she herself said he could be puurrrfect

After helping her home and away from the fuss of the reporters and media. He transformed and jumped into her balcony.

it didn't take long until she noticed him.

"Hey, I´'m so glad you came," she told him

" You are ?" He asked feeling glorious. She was happy to see him?

"Yeah. Now we can make a plan. because I have been chased around all day because of you. where were you during all of that? Listen if this is going to work we gonna need rules and to discuss what to tell people. "

" I agree "

" Great but let's make this quick. I have to meet Luka soon"

Pretending to be sad, he told her " But we have so much details to talk about. Sadly I don't think you will have time for Luka. This can take a while "

She sighed realizing he was probably right.

"Fine, let's start on how we feel in love with you "

Showing off a little and making some of his more sexy poses, he explained :

"Easy. During an Akuma, I showed up and saved you. You were so impressed with my bravery and kind gesture that you couldn't resist. You have been crazy for me ever since "

she laughed and told him "Please, that doesn't sound believable at all. It would need to a really big gesture like Adrien and the umbrella or Luka and his guitar pick "


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it about Adrien and the umbrella or Luka and the guitar pick that made those such grand gestures ?"

She paused for a few seconds to think.

"Well, Adrien gave me his umbrella on a rainy day even after I yelled at him before that. He was kind to me even if I was rude with him. Luka was also kind after I made a fool of myself he gave me a Jagged Stone guitar pick only because I told him I liked it "

Chat refused to believe those two could be compared . in his head the umbrella was much better than a lousy guitar pick

" A guitar pick? That is nothing compared to giving his mother's umbrella especially when it is one of the few things he was to remember of her " Chat Noir pointed out trying to win in this romantic battle against Luka

" How do you know it was Adrien's mom umbrella? He never told me " she said filling guilty

Scratching the back of his head nervously he told her "Well, he told me. Like I said. We are close and don't worry he might have lost his umbrella but he gained something equally as amazing ...your friendship "

"He said that ?" Marinette asked and he nodded. Completely happy she asked, " Isn't he so amazing ?"

" Yes he is " chat said forgetting for a minute he wasn't Adrien right now and placing his arm around Marinette

She quickly pushed him off.

" We need rules. Flirting and hand-holding and other things like that should only be done in public. "

" Fine but what about kissing ?" He said with a smirk and noticing a quick blush on her

Her pink cheeks along with herself quickly recovered enough for her to smirk. Playfully touching his nose, she told him " Hold it right there. Only simple pecks and when it is necessary to really sell this so don't get ideas. I thought you liked ladybug. "

" I do but I'm only trying to make it seem believable"

"Right, well I'm sure flirting with other girls won´t go well in her eyes "

" Don't worry . My heart only belongs to one lady in and out of the mask … she is the one for me just like Adrien is the one for you"

If he hadn't known her identity, he wouldn't have noticed she got a little nervous when she told him" Right ."

With a smile and pretending to be casually asking, as if his heart didn't depend on it, he asked "what is it about that Adrien that you like so much? Why him and not me for example? "

" Well, first I know him better and spend more time with him that you. Second, he is kind and caring. He doesn't have the easiest life …. always being controlled, his father not giving him attention, having lots of fans chasing him ...but he still smiles and continues like it's nothing. He isn't a snob like Chloe and for him, everyone matters. He is determined and serious but still manages to say one or two extremely funny jokes. I could spend hours telling why I love him instead of you but the truth is that I just do. He didn't ask for my heart but he has it and I couldn't give it to anyone else. "

" That's beautiful," he said surprised and holding back tears. How had he missed how much she loved him? How could she know him so well? How could he miss the spark on her eyes when she said his name.

Interrupting his toughs , she admitted " It's not like I would ever be able to tell him. At least with this date, I hope it's a step forward "

" Marinette let me tell you he is a fool for not realizing your feelings for him. He isn't worthy of such love but hopefully, he can spend his whole life trying to be ."

Trying not to get flustered " We-we should get back to our fake relationship "

" Sounds good " He agreed embarrassed

"Maybe you have been visiting many times my balcony. Eventually, we went on a date and feelings began to evolve. It sounds more believable than a whole rescue "

"I still think my idea is better. "

" Not a chance"

Seeing ultra mega strike on her shelf he smirked " I will play you for it. Winner chooses how he fell in love "

She also smirked " You are on. The winner also chooses the pet names we use for each other "

After a very intensive battle and awful puns and Chat very poorly tried to steal the controller from her, she won.

" I won! Kittyboo " she declared victorious. He smiled because in his mind he hadn't lost. He was playing videogames with the smartest, cutest, most awesome girl in the world. He felt like a winner.

" Rematch ?" he asked hopeful

She accepted and they continued playing many matches. They made more plans and had all in order from when they met to which flavor of ice cream the other liked

It was during a break that she confessed " I'm nervous about going on a date with him. I don't know what to do or behave. What if he thinks I'm a loser ?"

"Trust me, he won't. If you want you can think of tomorrow as a test for your date with Adrien. "

The next day went by slow for Adrien as he waited for his date. In fact, the only interesting thing that happened was that Marinette in full summer took his umbrella to school and tried to give it to him. He refused and told her to keep it as a reminder of him. He loved her flustered completely red expression when he told her that.

Marinette day went by normally. Adrien let her keep the umbrella and now she was getting ready for a fake date with Chat. It was hard to believe how strange her life was sometimes.

"Wow ! you look amazing," Tikki said seeing the bluenette inspect her dress for the one hundred time

"Thank you! Do you think he will like it ?"

" He will love it " Tikki confirmed

Marinette relaxed and waited, not for long because he arrived early.

He had been wasting time until he could get her and now finally being there made him nervous. He knocked on her door and her parents opened up

He wasn't prepared to see come down. She was so beautiful with a pink evasé dress and her hair loose. She was nothing short of breathtaking

He mumbled feeling all the words drain out of his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue ?" She teased him


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the delay and the mistakes. I will come back to fix a few, right now i just wanted to post . let me know what you all think**

How he managed to take her in his arms from her house to the restaurant with only a slight blush. He didn't know. In fact, He spent the whole sadly short ride there, trying to breathe and not think of how he much he loved to hold her.

Once they arrived and she jumped out his arms. She found it weird that there wasn't anyone there" Aren't there going to be cameras or paparazzi? I assumed this was to make everyone see we are together " she exclaimed confused as they were completely alone in the restaurant. Even the waiters were hidden.

" I figured this made it more real. if it was a real date we wouldn't want everyone around us. We can then take a few pictures to show but for now it's just you and me and the employes obviously " he covered

She seemed a little skeptical but accepted it. " Okay, and you are right. I would hate to have all your fans and the press spoiling our dinner. This is kind of nice for a fake first date but I didn't expect less from you " she teased him."Always such a romantic "

" Thank you, " he said blushing

He pulled her chair and she sat, then it was followed by a few awkward smiles a deafening silence. Neither had so far been on a date either real or fake. This was totally new for both. Gathering all his superhero strength he began preparing to slide the conversation according to his plans. He wanted to reveal that he knew her identity , that he was Adrien and that he wanted to be with her since their feelings were mutual. Casually, he began " So, tell me one of your secrets "

Marinette biggest secret was that she was Ladybug but she couldn't tell him so she decided to trust with another of her secrets" I could tell you a few stories about some things I did for Adrien that completely embarrassed me and I haven't told anyone. You have to promise not to tell anyone "

The blond forgot his plan immediately and nodded incentivizing her to continue

"There is the time I wrote him a letter but mixed it up with a recipe for laxatives. Worse was that he actually was kind enough to get it for me. But that wasn't the only time I messed up writing. Oh, no! On valentines day I read a poem , he wrote and thinking it was for me I replied back but forgot to sign it. It was a pink heart shape card" His green eyes went wide remembering it but she didn't notice and continued " when it comes to talking I don't do much better. Once he asked me to join him on a ride with him and I refused. Another time he pulled a prank on me and it backfired badly, long story short at the end I lied to him by telling him I liked him only as a human. who says stuff like that? But that isn't even the worse. once I left a completely embarrassing message on his voice mail ."

" You left him a voicemail ? "he asked puzzled. Of all the things she said that for him was the one that stuck the most since he never heard any voicemail from her

" Yes. I even had to steal his phone to stop him from listening to it "

"You stole his phone ?" he asked shocked and fearing the worst asked " Did you saw his photos folder ?"

"What? No. I only deleted the message to save my honor and then gave the phone back. I called him" hot stuff" . There was no going back from that. Either I deleted the message or I would have to move to china under a new name "

He sighed in relieved. So she didn´t see all the Ladybug images on his phone. He was a little baffled that Marinette stole it but he understood. She was only trying to avoid being embarrassed. He imagined the message must have been really bad for her to resort to stealing so he let it slide. If it was that bad he was glad he didn't hear it. Although she could just ask him not to.

The conversation died out as the waiters come around and they ordered. The date went well with lots of laughter and a few eyes roles from all the food-related puns.

Suddenly after they finished eating, one of the waiters decided to put some romantic music.

" May I have this dance ?" Adrien asked fearing the no.

To his surprise, he heard her say "Yes, you may "

He blinked in shock as she extended her hand to him. Nervously and pretty sure he was shaken, he grabbed it.

Immediately he pulled her closer and they began dancing. First at a reasonable distance but as the songs kept playing it got smaller and smaller. until they were close enough for her to put her head on his shoulder. With her in his arms, he felt happy. He felt like they belonged." Marinette there is something I have to tell you. " He whispered

This was it. He would now come clean and reveal everything.

" Me too. I wanted to thank you. You have been such a good friend and listened to me mumbling about Adrien. Fake dating you hasn't been all that bad. "

" It hasn't, has it ?" He asked hopeful

" This has been fun but I think I will prefer to date Adrien and thanks to you, I will. I was so scared you would tell him about my crush or all the embarrassing things I told you. If he knew, I would be mortified but you didn't and instead, you listened to me. You really are a great friend. It feels so good to be able to trust you"

" A great friend, hum ? " he repeated with slum shoulders. After all that work, he still was a friend? Worse now would be if he told her his identity. She would hate him, for sure. She hated his pranks and he was sure that was what she would think this was. He was so screwed.

"Well, yeah" she answered partially confused " So what was it that you had to tell me ?"

" Just that you look wonderful tonight," he said

"Thank you " she answered blushing.

For the rest of the date. Despite him trying acting otherwise she could see Chat was for him, she asked "Are you okay, chat? "

"I'm just sad that this super date is almost over " he admitted while at the same time covering the main reason for his sadness

she chuckled " Don´t worry, we have many more fakes dates ahead of us. Even after we " break up " we can still hang out. I never expected this could be so much fun. You are a great guy"


End file.
